<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Triple Lutz by Unhyecorn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25631176">Triple Lutz</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unhyecorn/pseuds/Unhyecorn'>Unhyecorn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Bottom Park Chanyeol, Humor, M/M, One Shot, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Oh Sehun, Top/Bottom Versatile Byun Baekhyun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:20:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,926</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25631176</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unhyecorn/pseuds/Unhyecorn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Baekhyun é um patinador artístico que passou a morar com Chanyeol, músico, proprietário do apartamento e melhor amigo de Oh Sehun, jogador de Hóquei, que não mora no apê, mas passa mais tempo lá do que na própria casa. Os três rapidamente se aproximam e desenvolvem interesses, além de amizade, um pelo outro.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Byun Baekhyun/Oh Sehun/Park Chanyeol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>64</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>EXOlipse 2020 - Round 1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Triple Lutz</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Plot: #22</p><p>Peço logo desculpas pela sinopse, tenho zero criatividade nesse assunto, tentei deixar de um jeito que dê vontade de ler... não sei se funcionou :/<br/>Enfim, foi divertido escrever essa fanfic e, apesar do bloqueio criativo que tive durante, consegui terminar tudo a tempo. Vou agradecer logo à A.L e C.G que me ajudaram MUITO ;) </p><p>Muito obrigada a quem for ler, tenham uma boa leitura ^^</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Baekhyun suspirou de alívio depois de finalizar seu ensaio, bateu palmas junto com seus colegas e treinadores sentindo que estava indo bem nos treinos. Após sair da pista de gelo, sentou-se no banco para tirar seus patins que estavam, realmente, incomodando seus pés. </p><p>Jogou a cabeça para trás e relaxou, ainda tentando regular sua respiração, afinal, os treinos estavam cada vez mais pesados, levando em conta que a competição anual estava próxima e, por isso, ele teria que dar o seu melhor. Patinar era sua paixão de vida desde novinho, tudo que ele queria era estar na pista de gelo, mas em tudo há o seu perrengue e ele havia dado duro para chegar onde estava.</p><p>Entrar na academia de artes do país não era fácil, mas lá estava ele. Tornar-se um patinador artístico também tinha suas dificuldades, porém ele estava lidando e saindo-se muito bem. Sonhava em ser reconhecido e competir nacionalmente, internacionalmente e nas Olimpíadas de Inverno.</p><p>Ele até abanou a cabeça quando o pensamento lhe invadiu a mente e soltou uma risadinha.</p><p>— Qual é a graça? — Abriu os olhos para visualizar seu treinador. </p><p>— Só estava sonhando acordado.</p><p>Baekhyun sentou-se corretamente na cadeira e guardou seus patins na mochila que o treinador lhe entregou, calçou seus chinelos, ainda de meias, e vestiu seu casaco grosso. </p><p>— Eu vou indo, treinador — Levantou e colocou a mochila nos ombros. — Vou faltar ao ballet hoje, tenho uma entrevista com o dono daquele apartamento que eu te falei…</p><p>— Vai mesmo sair do dormitório? </p><p>— Eu já devia ter feito isso há anos — respondeu cansado. — Vou dividir com um veterano de música, conversei com ele por mensagem e acho que, dessa vez, vai dar tudo certo.</p><p>— Boa sorte, garoto — O treinador acenou, despedindo-se e Baekhyun correu para sair do ginásio.</p><p>Tremeu quando colocou os pés para fora, estava começando a ficar mais frio e, em breve, começaria a nevar. Ficou ansioso.</p><p>Caminhou apressado para o ponto de ônibus e tentou não cochilar no banco do transporte, da última vez havia descido três pontos após o seu e caminhar estava longe de seus planos. Um atleta preguiçoso não se vê muito por aí, mas existe e Baekhyun auto denominava-se como um. </p><p>Torceu para que desse tudo certo e que logo pudesse buscar sua mala e escovas de dentes para se mudar, ter um quartinho só para si e um colega de quarto normal — nada contra Taemin, absolutamente nada contra, mas ele era bem esquisito. Conhecia Chanyeol, o outro inquilino, de longe e, algumas vezes, até conseguia cumprimentá-lo; era engraçado porque o músico realmente lhe deixava um pouco tímido. Tentaria agir normalmente perto dele, não queria que uma <em> paquerazinha </em> pudesse atrapalhar nada.</p><p>Chanyeol parecia ser super simpático e tranquilo, queria viver confortavelmente com ele. </p><p>Depois de descer no seu ponto e encontrar o café onde haviam marcado de se encontrar, Baekhyun deu uma olhada em sua aparência no vidro do local, infelizmente, parecia acabado. Os treinos estavam lhe tirando o sono, fora as aulas de danças. Nem tudo eram flores. </p><p>Entrou no estabelecimento e procurou pelo músico e logo lhe encontrou, por sorte Chanyeol era alto e de personalidade chamativa. Ele estava sentado ao fundo do local, acompanhado de outro cara que Baekhyun não lembrava de já ter visto, o estranho sustentava uma expressão entediada, enquanto que Chanyeol falava alegre. </p><p>— Boa noite — cumprimentou os dois assim que se aproximou da mesa.</p><p>— Baekhyun! — Chanyeol sorriu e apontou para a cadeira vaga na frente dos dois. — Senta! </p><p>— Eu demorei muito? Me desculpa — curvou a cabeça rapidamente, mas Chanyeol riu e abanou as mãos.</p><p>— De forma alguma, relaxa — disse. </p><p>— Eu… Eu vou pedir um bolo, estou faminto — avisou olhando o cardápio que passava numa tela na parede. Chanyeol foi quem chamou a garçonete e Baekhyun riu lhe agradecendo.</p><p>Afundou-se na cadeira, sentindo-se um pouco desconfortável pelo outro cara que lhe analisava tão profundamente e, por sorte, Chanyeol percebeu a situação e riu.</p><p>— Esqueci de te falar, esse é o Sehun, Oh Sehun — apresentou tocando os ombros do tal. — Ele também patina, como você.</p><p>— Sério? — Baekhyun arregalou os olhos e sorriu. </p><p>— Eu jogo Hóquei — Sehun respondeu erguendo uma sobrancelha.</p><p>— Ah… Bem, eu me chamo Byun Baekhyun — O patinador sorriu um pouco tímido e encolheu os ombros, ficou receoso do outro ser do tipo que não gostava de patinação artística, afinal, era bem comum de encontrar esse tipo de jogador. </p><p>— Prazer. — O outro respondeu.</p><p>Chanyeol olhou para os dois sentindo uma certa tensão da parte de Sehun, queria entender porque o amigo gostava de assustar os mais novos. Lhe deu uma cotovelada discretamente.</p><p>— Sehun é… um amigo muito próximo e vai muito lá em casa — O músico explicou e Baekhyun abriu a boca sem dizer nada, mostrando que entendia o que Chanyeol queria dizer.</p><p>— A gente não namora — O jogador murmurou rolando os olhos. Baekhyun prendeu a respiração.</p><p>— Tudo bem, eu nem pensei nisso — riu tentando disfarçar e sorriu mais ainda quando sua fatia de bolo chegou na mesa e pediu licença para abocanhar a comida.</p><p>— Ele é tão britânico! — Chanyeol comentou rindo, Baekhyun sorriu com os olhos. — Eu te contei, né? </p><p>Sehun deu de ombros e abanou a cabeça negativamente.</p><p>— Baekhyun nasceu na Inglaterra, engraçado que o coreano dele é perfeito… </p><p>— É o meu primeiro idioma… — Baekhyun respondeu. </p><p>— Ah… Legal — Sehun assentiu olhando diretamente para o patinador.</p><p>— Bem, vamos falar sobre o apartamento. Não quero dificultar nada para você, Byun, faz tempo que  quero alugar o quarto, mas não achei ninguém que me agradasse o bastante para viver junto — Chanyeol voltou a falar, animado.</p><p>Baekhyun riu limpando a boca com o guardanapo.</p><p>— Tudo bem, pode falar suas regras.</p><p>— O aluguel você já sabe o preço e tudo que está incluso — Chanyeol disse gesticulando. Baekhyun assentou. — Eu não tenho regras cabeludas, só o básico para qualquer um com o mínimo de senso.</p><p>— Que piada, Park — Sehun murmurou fazendo o músico rir. — Você é o sem senso.</p><p>— Cala a boca — Chanyeol rolou os olhos. — O seguinte, você cuida da sua vida e eu da minha, Baek. Não precisa se preocupar em cozinhar para nós dois ou me esperar para comer, porque eu, provavelmente, não farei o mesmo que você, mas se qualquer dia de tédio você me convidar para comer, aceitarei prontamente.</p><p>Baekhyun riu e concordou.</p><p>— Você limpa o banheiro e eu, a cozinha. A sala nós revezamos. Odeio sujeira, então, por favor, faça sua parte.</p><p>— Entendido, também não gosto de sujeira e bagunça.</p><p>— Chanyeol só não gosta de sujeira, o quarto dele é uma zona — Sehun comentou bebendo do suco que estava na mesa, Baekhyun percebeu que ele parecia mais confortável.</p><p>— Continuando — O músico rolou os olhos. — Tudo bem se quiser levar sua namorada ou namorado pra lá, desde que me avise antes e não faça tanto barulho porque eu tenho sono sensível.</p><p>— Certo.</p><p>— O quê mais, Sehun? — Chanyeol coçou a cabeça tentando lembrar de mais alguma "regra" de boa convivência.</p><p>— Ah, sei lá… só estou pensando que, se você tá impondo essas coisas para o garoto, você também tem que cumprir — o jogador deu de ombros.</p><p>— O quer dizer com isso? </p><p>— Você é a pessoa mais barulhenta do mundo, Chanyeol e eu nem tô falando de sexo — Sehun respondeu e Baekhyun soltou uma risadinha, que chamou a atenção dos dois.</p><p>— Eu não me importo com barulho porque eu também sou barulhento — O Byun disse rindo.</p><p>— No sexo? — Chanyeol inclinou a cabeça para o lado.</p><p>— N-não…</p><p>— Acho que encontrou sua alma gêmea, Park — Sehun rolou os olhos rindo pela primeira vez ali. — Quando estiverem juntos, não me chamem.</p><p>— Você vai ver muito essa cara feia, Baekhyun — Chanyeol apontou para o amigo. </p><p>— Isso significa que está tudo bem? Eu posso me mudar? — O patinador sorriu grande.</p><p>— É claro — O Park respondeu lhe estendendo a mão. — Mas você tem que pagar antes.</p><p>Baekhyun riu e apertou a mão dele.</p><p>— Eu vou te passar o código da porta por mensagem e você pode fazer sua mudança, amanhã estarei super ocupado — Chanyeol levantou e Sehun lhe acompanhou. — Odeio festivais de inverno, mas o dinheiro compensa. </p><p>Baekhyun riu concordando.</p><p>— Tudo bem — levantou-se. — Muito obrigado! A gente se vê amanhã.</p><p>— A gente se vê amanhã, Baekhyun! — Chanyeol acenou.</p><p>— Tchau, dançarino — Sehun murmurou sem ao menos lhe olhar.</p><p>— Tchau, Sehun… </p><p>Sentou-se novamente e suspirou, tinha dado tudo certo. Podia descansar agora. </p><p> </p><p>(...)</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Baekhyun piscou tentando acostumar a visão com a claridade que invadia o quarto, precisava colocar uma cortina mais grossa ali. Faziam quase duas semanas que estava morando com Chanyeol, não estava as mil maravilhas, mas era muito melhor que o dormitório da academia. </p><p>Não estava sendo difícil a convivência com o músico, contudo tinha seus defeitos. Seus horários não eram muito sincronizados, então, quando chegava de seus treinos cansado, Chanyeol estava na sala tocando algum instrumento muito barulhento lhe impedindo de descansar. Pelo menos, o Park costumava sair quando escurecia e a casa ficava silenciosa, o que era muito agradável.</p><p>Eles também conseguiam se dar muito bem e Chanyeol parecia querer se aproximar ainda mais do patinador. Baekhyun gostava do jeito espalhafatoso dele e como ele não se importava de lhe contar as coisas, desde os primeiros dias o músico já havia contado toda a vida. </p><p>Também tinha Sehun que, de fato, aparecia muito no apartamento. Ver ele já não era estranho e para sua surpresa, o jogador também parecia mais confortável com sua presença, inclusive ele já falava mais e fazia piadas. Baekhyun até descobriu que ele ria com frequência. Apesar do jogador gostar de lhe provocar e irritar, eles se davam bem.</p><p>Contudo, Baekhyun não se dava tão bem com Sehun quanto se dava com Chanyeol. Dias depois de se mudar, descobriu que os dois tinham algum tipo de amizade colorida ou <em> brotheragem </em>, algo assim. Não ficou incomodado, de forma alguma, até desconfiou. Não se incomodou nem mesmo pelo fato de ter um certo interesse em Chanyeol, na verdade, ver os dois juntos era até… agradável.</p><p>Quando chegou na cozinha, depois de ter tomado um banho rápido e vestido uma roupa confortável para treinar, encontrou Chanyeol deitado sobre a mesa, dormindo e segurando uma caneca de café. Em pé estava Sehun vestindo uma calça moletom e casaco do time em que jogava, ele lhe olhou rapidamente.</p><p>— Quer café, pirralho? </p><p>Baekhyun bocejou e sentou-se ao lado de Chanyeol.</p><p>— Aceito.</p><p>Cortou algumas fatias de bolo, que provavelmente tinha sido Sehun quem comprou, e uma banana.</p><p>— Aqui — O jogador colocou uma caneca em sua frente.</p><p>— Obrigado — sorriu gentil. Deu uma cutucada em Chanyeol que estava prestes a derramar um pouco de baba na mesa. — Hyung, acorda!</p><p>O músico ergueu a cabeça e sugou o filete de saliva de volta para a boca, ao lado dele, com sua caneca de café, Sehun fez careta.</p><p>— Cara, você é nojento… </p><p>— Eu preciso ir! — Chanyeol bebeu de uma vez o café e enfiou uma fatia de bolo na boca, levantou da cadeira, acenou e correu. Logo depois a porta do apartamento fez um baque alto.</p><p>— Você bem que podia ensinar bons modos ao Park, pirralho — Sehun murmurou sentindo-se onde Chanyeol estava anteriormente. — Vocês que são lá da Europa são tão educados e elegantes…</p><p>Baekhyun riu cortando a banana e separando ao lado do bolo. Ele costumava rir e dizer que os colegas estavam exagerando, mas ele até mesmo levantava o mindinho ao segurar um copo.</p><p>— Você se incomodaria em me dar uma carona até o ginásio? — perguntou sem olhar para Sehun. Bebericou seu café lentamente, saboreando o gostinho bom. </p><p>— E correr o risco de me verem com um patinador bailarino? Sem chance. Tenho uma reputação!</p><p>Baekhyun ergueu as sobrancelhas e encarou o mais alto, rindo logo depois.</p><p>— Não seja ridículo — levantou com suas louças sujas.</p><p>— Vou vestir uma roupa quente e te levo lá — respondeu Sehun, sem se mexer. </p><p>— Obrigado — Baekhyun respondeu secando as mãos depois de lavar seus pratos.</p><p>Sehun riu quando o Byun se retirou da cozinha. O dançarino era tão educado que chegava a ser cômico, era fofo. Depois de terminar sua refeição, foi de volta para o quarto de Chanyeol e vestiu roupas mais grossas, escovou os dentes e calçou luvas. Pegou as chaves de sua moto e um capacete extra para o dançarino.</p><p>Desceu para lhe esperar na entrada do prédio, não entendia porque ele demorava tanto. Já tinha percebido que o baixinho era do tipo perfeccionista, mas ainda assim, era um pouco irritante.</p><p>Um tempo depois, Baekhyun apareceu com um sobretudo enorme que lhe fazia parecer um pinguim e também, uma mochila grande que completava aquele look brega de inverno. </p><p>— Tá parecendo uma tartaruga ninja.</p><p>Baekhyun fez careta e tomou o capacete das mãos do outro. Sehun riu das bochechas vermelhas do dançarino e da cara emburrada que ele montou quando não conseguia afivelar o capacete.</p><p>— Vem cá, Baekhyun — puxou a manga do sobretudo do baixinho para fazê-lo ficar mais próximo e tomou a liberdade de fechar a fivela no lugar dele. — Sobe.</p><p>O Byun suspirou sentindo o rosto ficar mais quente. Subiu na moto e abraçou a cintura de Sehun com força, fechou os olhos e só abriu quando chegaram no ginásio. A viagem foi rápida, considerando que Sehun era meio louco, Baekhyun sempre sentia que ia morrer. Desceu da moto tonto e com os olhos lacrimejando por conta da velocidade, seu nariz estava vermelho de tanto fungar. Sehun riu fazendo questão de mostrar que estava tirando sarro de seu estado físico deplorável.</p><p>— Bobo — Empurrou o capacete para o dançarino. Sehun tirou o próprio de sua cabeça e desceu da moto. </p><p>— Qualquer dia desses você me chama de "paspalhão" ou "boboca" — brincou enquanto colocava o capacete no banco da moto. — Vamos.</p><p>— Você não vai embora? — Baekhyun perguntou já seguindo Sehun para a porta do ginásio. </p><p>— Vou ver o seu treino — respondeu. — Você sempre diz que patinação é infinitamente melhor que qualquer outra coisa, quero ver se é verdade.</p><p>— Não gosto de você. — Baekhyun murmurou rindo. </p><p>Entrou no local já abrindo o sobretudo e ficando com o casaco mais leve que usava por baixo, jogou a mochila nos bancos próximos à pista de gelo e sentou-se por ali.</p><p>— Aquele é meu treinador — Apontou para o homem na pista de gelo que ensaiava com uma moça. — Aquela garota é a campeã do último campeonato na categoria solo feminino.</p><p>Sehun assentiu e aproximou-se da base que protegia a pista de gelo, inspirou aquele cheiro característico do local. Gostava daquilo, gostava ainda mais quando as arquibancadas estavam cheias de gente animada para mais um jogo. </p><p>— Eu vou entrar — Baekhyun anunciou depois de calçar seus patins, abriu a portinha e depois tirou a proteção das lâminas, entregou para Sehun. </p><p>Afastou-se, começou patinando um pouco nas laterais, como se estivesse conhecendo a pista que, nem de longe, lhe era desconhecida. Depois tomou um pouco de velocidade para chegar perto de seu treinador e cumprimentá-lo, depois daquilo, a moça deixou a pista.</p><p>Sehun continuou ali encostado, concentrado em tudo. Era óbvio que não era sua primeira vez vendo patinação artística, mas estava curioso para ver Baekhyun atuando há tempos, já que ele sempre falava de um jeito fofo. Lembrava de quando conheceu Chanyeol e ficou curioso em vê-lo tocar todos aqueles instrumentos que ele afirmava saber conduzir. Os dois lhe causavam sentimentos parecidos.</p><p>Baekhyun parou no meio da pista depois de conversar rapidamente com seu treinador e, quando uma música soou, começou a dançar alguns passos. Fechou os olhos para concentrar-se na música e manter-se ligado nos movimentos. Pegou velocidade patinando nas extremidades para então, erguer a perna e abrir um espacate enquanto girava, depois, abraçou aquela mesma perna e girou mais rápido, deixou aquele movimento e fez mais alguns passos de sua coreografia. Preparou-se para executar o primeiro salto obrigatório e, depois de pegar alguma velocidade, fez um <em> triple lutz </em> perfeito e sorriu satisfeito, logo depois emendou um <em> triple toe. </em> Seus saltos estavam indo bem e ele sentia-se orgulhoso.</p><p>Sehun assistia tudo com um sorriso de canto, quando viu Baekhyun dando outros saltos, sentiu o coração acelerar. Era uma adrenalina estranha ver atletas de patinação artística, era bonito e, ao mesmo tempo que ficava admirado com aqueles saltos, ficava aflito com um possível acidente.</p><p>O Byun caiu de bunda no chão antes mesmo de executar o último salto obrigatório, mas ele não pareceu ligar, apenas levantou e fez o último. Sehun suspirou vendo-o acenar enquanto patinava até onde estava.</p><p>— O que achou? — Baekhyun perguntou encostando-se perto do outro.</p><p>Sehun sorriu e foi até a mochila do baixinho buscar uma garrafa d'água.</p><p>— Aquele tombo não te prejudica?</p><p>— Não muito… Mas se quer saber, já fazia um tempo desde que eu tinha caído só uma vez durante o treino — O Byun sorriu bebendo da água. Respirou fundo regulando a respiração e olhou para Sehun. — Ter você aqui me deixou com vontade de impressionar.</p><p>Sehun riu e abanou a cabeça. </p><p>— Eu vou indo, tenho aula no próximo horário — avisou.</p><p>— Tome cuidado com as ruas molhadas, não corra tanto — Baekhyun pediu enquanto erguia a perna e a deixava sobre aquela barra alta que os separava. Alongou-se ainda olhando para Sehun. — O quê?</p><p>— Quando for se apresentar, não esquece de me chamar.</p><p>— Tudo bem… Começou a gostar de patinação artística? — O baixinho perguntou risonho. Sehun riu girando a chave no dedo.</p><p>— Quero ver você usando aquelas roupas coladinhas — piscou antes de dar as costas para Baekhyun que estava estático ainda de perna para o alto.</p><p>Acabou rindo — de nervoso — quando se viu sozinho, morrendo de vergonha do que tinha acontecido. Pensar que Sehun estava olhando seu corpo lhe deixava muito agitado e por um instante, desejou que Chanyeol estivesse ali também lhe olhando. Sorriu tímido voltando para o meio da pista, para voltar a treinar. </p><p> </p><p>(...)</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Duas semanas se passaram e  clima estava rigoroso, tudo parecia extremamente corrido e os colegas de apartamento viviam contra o tempo. Chanyeol ainda era um aluno de música, mesmo que fosse sua pós graduação, precisava trabalhar duro para as apresentações no final do ano que já estavam batendo em sua porta. Tocava saxofone na orquestra da faculdade e, além de tocar em dias importantes, como em jogos decisivos de Hóquei, também tinha os especiais de Natal que lhe rendiam uma boa grana. </p><p>Por conta da rotina ter se tornado mais corrida, os três que já estavam exaustos e queriam um descanso, tiveram um dia de folga — apenas um dia em que eles decidiram que não iam cumprir nenhuma obrigação, não importando se fossem prejudicados depois. Eles sentaram no chão da sala, de frente para a televisão e abriram um fardo de cerveja, uma de boa qualidade que Sehun comprou.</p><p>Chanyeol falava animado batendo palmas e gritando, Baekhyun lhe acompanhava. Sehun apenas bebia e ria dos dois, embora não aguentasse mais o peso da mão do Park lhe acertando os ombros e a cantoria desafinada do Byun. </p><p>Eles nem tinham ideia do que era aquilo que estava passando na TV, apenas ligaram e deixaram, como uma trilha sonora passando ao fundo. A verdade é que não queriam descansar, deitar e dormir, queriam relaxar e ter um momento onde podiam fingir que não tinham afazeres importantes, contudo sempre voltavam para os assuntos do cotidiano, era quase inevitável.</p><p>Sehun era o único que raramente tocava no assunto "hóquei/obrigações da vida". Chanyeol, que o conhecia há anos sabia de tudo, mas Baekhyun não, e isso lhe deixava muito curioso. Queria saber a posição que o mais velho jogava, o porquê dele gostar de hóquei, o que fazia quando não estava jogando… essas coisas, sei lá, quanto ele recebia por cada jogo ganho, afinal, ele era um profissional da região. </p><p>O patinador esticou as pernas no tapete e abriu outra lata de cerveja, provavelmente a sua terceira ou quarta, ele não sabia, soltou um risinho bobo quando derramou algumas gotinhas em seu moletom, mas nem ligou. Observou seus próprios pés naquelas meias vermelhas que ganhou da mãe no ano anterior e suas panturrilhas nuas, já que apenas usava um short de pijama curto.</p><p>Diferente do lado de fora, que estava gelando de frio, ali dentro estava quentinho e confortável, porque o aquecedor era novinho, então, Baekhyun não se incomodou em vestir algo mais leve. Juntou as pernas perto do peito e deixou a lata no chão, arrotou logo depois, em alto e bom som.</p><p>Chanyeol e Sehun pararam aquela conversa que estavam tendo apenas para olhar o mais novo entre eles. Baekhyun soluçou.</p><p>— <em> S-sorry </em> — riu antes de olhar para os amigos e então, rir de novo, dessa vez acompanhado. — <em> I didn't know that I was so good at this… </em></p><p>Os amigos riram mais alto.</p><p>— Ele é tão fofo — Chanyeol riu e alcançou uma garrafa d'água que estava perto de seu pé. — Toma, Baek, bebe isso.</p><p>— <em>No! I'm not cute, I am… not! </em>Hic! — Baekhyun ergueu o indicador e franziu o cenho, mesmo parecendo zangado, aceitou a água. </p><p>— Cara, você sabe inglês? — Sehun perguntou olhando para o Park que sorriu confiante.</p><p>— Fiz curso, mano — ele sorriu e acenou para chamar atenção do bêbado da sala. — <em> Hey, dude! </em>Isso significa "ei, cara" — explicou para Sehun que fez careta.</p><p>— Dá um tempo — O jogador empurrou o grandão fluente em inglês. — Baekhyun, chega de beber… </p><p>— <em> I want to pee </em> — exclamou o Byun jogando a cabeça para trás. </p><p>Sehun piscou confuso e olhou para Chanyeol.</p><p>— Acho que "<em> pee </em>" é cerveja, já ouvi antes — o Park respondeu apontando para as latas. </p><p>— Chega de beber por hoje, pirralho, é melhor você ficar quieto aí.</p><p>— <em> I need to pee, hyung! </em></p><p>Sehun massageou as têmporas antes de tirar as latas de cerveja de perto de Baekhyun, ao lado dele, Chanyeol pegava o celular para abrir o tradutor.</p><p>— Será que você pode voltar a falar coreano? — Sehun pediu e Baekhyun abanou a cabeça.</p><p>— <em> I </em> really <em> need to pee!  </em></p><p>— Não tem <em> pee </em> pra você mais — o mais velho disse sério e viu os olhos do mais novo lacrimejar. — Você não vai chorar, vai? </p><p>— Sehun… <em> pee </em> significa xixi — Chanyeol avisou baixinho mostrando o celular.</p><p>Sehun arregalou os olhos voltando a atenção para Baekhyun que estava apertando as partes baixas.</p><p>— Vai! <em> Go </em> pro banheiro! Como fala banheiro em inglês?! Por que ele não, simplesmente, levantou e foi? — o jogador levantou e puxou Baekhyun junto.</p><p>— Baekhyun vira um bebê quando está bêbado — Chanyeol respondeu seguindo os dois. Ele riu vendo Sehun segurar Baekhyun de frente para o vaso sanitário, depois de fazer xixi, o patinador agradeceu curvando a cabeça.</p><p>Sehun ficou horrorizado vendo o garoto vomitar na parede.</p><p>— Eu vou embora, ainda bem que esse banheiro não é da minha casa.</p><p>Chanyeol choramingou.</p><p>— Vai deixar ele assim? — Apontou para Baekhyun que estava sentado no chão. — Me ajuda, Sehun! Vamos dar um banho nele e jogar ele na cama, deixa isso aí que ele limpa amanhã.</p><p>Sehun suspirou sabendo que não conseguiria deixar o Byun daquele jeito e muito menos deixar Chanyeol cuidar sozinho. Os dois olharam para o mais novo que começou a choramingar alto.</p><p>— Me desculpem — e soluçou.</p><p>— Pelo menos, ele voltou ao coreano.</p><p>...</p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol e Sehun estavam na porta do quarto onde Baekhyun dormia. O baixinho tinha sono pesado e estava com uma perna para fora da cama, todo espalhafatoso. Os amigos riam quando ouviam ele resmungar durante do sono, soltando palavras desconexas e uns gemidinhos fofos, nem parecia que tinha vomitado as tripas no banheiro.</p><p>Pensar nisso fez Sehun fechar a cara.</p><p>— Vamos acordar ele — disse sério, já entrando no quarto. Chanyeol suspirou, ele havia dito que odiava sujeira, mas era Sehun que estava neurótico com o banheiro vomitado.</p><p>Bom, ele tinha razão, só que… não conseguia se visualizar acordando Baekhyun para obrigá-lo a limpar, é… ele não tinha muita moral com o Byun.</p><p>Sehun abriu a cortina e deixou a luz entrar, pensou em abrir a janela também para assustar o dançarino com o frio, mas ele não vestia muitas roupas, assim que sentiu pena. Parou ao lado da cama, de frente para o rosto adormecido do mais novo e agachou-se. Cutucou a bochecha dele, porém só resultou numa risadinha de alguém que estava tendo bons sonhos.</p><p>— Espero que ele esteja sonhando com a lavagem do banheiro!</p><p>Chanyeol riu um pouco alto.</p><p>— Baekhyun… acorda! — Sehun murmurou. — Se ele não acordar enquanto estou sendo gentil, vou gritar no ouvido dele.</p><p>— Yah… Não faça isso — Chanyeol advertiu aproximando-se da cama. — Baekhyunnie, acorda!</p><p>Sehun soltou uma risadinha.</p><p>Baekhyun se mexeu chutando o cobertor para fora da cama e ficou de bruços. Sehun ergueu uma sobrancelha chocado com o sono do outro, suspirou.</p><p>— Vou apelar — disse estalando os dedos. — Baekhyun, o banheiro está te esperando, então, levanta! </p><p>E um tapa barulhento na bunda do mais novo, que estava coberta apenas por uma cueca boxer. Chanyeol caiu na gargalhada quando o Byun apenas remexeu de novo e nem abriu os olhos.</p><p>— Qual o problema dele?! </p><p>Sehun tocou os ombros de Baekhyun e o forçou a deitar de peito para cima, segurou as bochechas avermelhadas dele e balançou os rosto.</p><p>— Baekhyun! Acorda, pirralho! Vamos!</p><p>Nada.</p><p>— Morto ele não tá, deve estar me sacaneando — Sehun abanou a cabeça. Chanyeol estava apenas rindo e nem sua risada estava acordando Baekhyun.</p><p>— Vou tentar — o Park sentou ao lado do corpo adormecido do dançarino, Sehun soltou uma risada. Ele cutucou a bochecha do Byun, enfiou o dedo no nariz dele, puxou as orelhas e nada. — Bom, vamos ter que fazer aquelas camisetas com a fotinha dele, né? Pra usar no velório.</p><p>Sehun lhe deu um tapa.</p><p>— Vai buscar seu saxofone, anda! </p><p>— P-pra quê? — Chanyeol indagou já levantando.</p><p>— Tocar uma música em homenagem ao Baekhyun quando era vivo! </p><p>Chanyeol riu saindo do quarto. Sehun aproximou o rosto ao de Baekhyun e observou de perto, as pálpebras do baixinho mexiam e ele respirava tranquilamente. </p><p>— Vai beijar ele? — Chanyeol perguntou lhe pegando de surpresa. — Talvez funcione!</p><p>Sehun rolou os olhos e pegou o saxofone das mãos do músico. Fez sinal para que Chanyeol tapasse os ouvidos e, com toda sua força nos pulmões, soprou o instrumento causando um barulho estrondoso. </p><p>Baekhyun pulou da cama desesperado. Chanyeol caiu na gargalhada acompanhado de Sehun.</p><p>— Por que você fez isso? — O dançarino perguntou com a mão no peito. — Quase que eu morro!</p><p>— Pensamos que já estava morto, por isso, resolvemos tocar uma música pra te homenagear, gostou? — Sehun perguntou usando um tom debochado, sentou-se ao lado de Baekhyun e bagunçou os cabelos dele.</p><p>— Odeio vocês…</p><p>— Por que? A gente cuidou de você, até te deu banho — Chanyeol disse ajoelhando-se perto da cama. — E você vomitou na parede do banheiro, Sehun quis te acordar só pra te fazer limpar. </p><p>Baekhyun arregalou os olhos e olhou para o jogador.</p><p>— Que horror! Por favor, me desculpem — pediu levantando da cama, procurou um short para vestir e seus chinelos. — Vou limpar agora mesmo! </p><p>Sehun riu quando o mais novo correu do quarto, olhou para Chanyeol que também estava rindo.</p><p>— Coitado — o Park resmungou levantando para pegar seu instrumento de volta. — Será que ele vai ficar irritado por termos acordado ele assim?</p><p>Sehun deu de ombros e se levantou, puxou o músico pela mão e seguiram até o banheiro onde o Byun já estava jogando água na parede. O baixinho sorriu ao vê-los na porta.</p><p>— Vou deixar brilhando!</p><p>Chanyeol sorriu.</p><p>— Baek, a gente não vai mais te acordar desse jeito, tá? — O grandão prometeu entrando no banheiro pequeno. Baekhyun abanou a cabeça rindo.</p><p>— Eu não estou chateado, por nada mesmo.</p><p>— Se você quiser se vingar, pode falar e a gente vai lá na casa do Sehun, foi tudo ideia dele — Chanyeol disse abraçando a cabeça do dançarino. </p><p>Sehun estalou a língua e tirou uma cartela de comprimidos do bolso, tinha pego os remédios antes de ir acordar o Byun. </p><p>— Toma, pra não ficar com dor de cabeça — Entrou no banheiro também e o lugar ficou ainda mais apertado. Tirou Baekhyun do abraço de Chanyeol e enfiou o comprimido na boca dele. — Sem água mesmo, pra aprender a não dar PT.</p><p>Baekhyun riu alto.</p><p>— Obrigado… </p><p>— Bom, uma parte do Sehun é gente boa — Chanyeol disse dando de ombros. — Preciso ir, tenho ensaio.</p><p>— Vou com você — Sehun acompanhou o Park para fora do banheiro. — Tchau, Baekhyun!</p><p>— Até mais… </p><p>O Byun suspirou quando se viu sozinho, olhou para a parede suja e choramingou. Nunca mais iria beber.</p><p> </p><p>(...)</p><p> </p><p>O patinador estava saindo do ginásio, morto de cansado, resultado da bebedeira da noite anterior. Depois de limpar o banheiro e até a cozinha, ele teve que ir treinar, estava dando duro por conta das competições que já estavam perto. Restava apenas uma semana para a primeira fase da competição, ele estava entusiasmado. </p><p>Para sua surpresa, encontrou Chanyeol, encostado na moto que parecia ser a de Sehun — considerando, também, que o Park não tinha uma moto — ele acenou todo animado e Baekhyun correu até o músico. </p><p>— Baek! </p><p>O Byun riu quando a mão grande e quente de Chanyeol encostou em sua testa e ele até fechou os olhos para aproveitar.</p><p>— Vim te buscar para tomar um lanche, Sehun tá esperando a gente — o músico avisou ainda com a mão, dessa vez, nas bochechas avermelhadas do baixinho. </p><p>— Você não tem ensaio? — Baekhyun perguntou tocando a mão de Chanyeol sem afastá-la. </p><p>— Amanhã é a apresentação, então… pensei em ficar de boas hoje, se não fico ansioso —  respondeu.</p><p>Baekhyun moveu a cabeça positivamente e soltou uma risada.</p><p>— Desculpa sujar o banheiro, eu limpei tudo e, por favor, não me deixe beber de novo — implorou ainda rindo, Chanyeol tirou a outra mão do bolso e segurou o rosto de Baekhyun com as duas mãos.</p><p>— Você é adorável, Baek — sorriu grande. — Está tudo bem você beber, desde que seja conosco. </p><p>— Suas mãos estão quentinhas…</p><p>— Eu estou quentinho também… Vem cá! </p><p>Baekhyun riu baixinho quando viu-se dentro do enorme casaco de Chanyeol, estava sendo abraçado com força. Seria um bobo se não aproveitasse o calor do maior e o cheirinho bom de perfume amadeirado dele. Seu coração até acelerou um pouco e ele lembrou da quedinha que tinha pelo músico desde sempre.</p><p>— É melhor a gente ir… — Chanyeol falou baixinho com a voz mais rouca e Baekhyun segurou a respiração erguendo a cabeça para analisar o outro. </p><p>O músico riu vendo Baekhyun de cima, todo agasalhado e com o rosto avermelhado por conta do frio. Sua atenção voltou para a boca do baixinho que a lambeu quase em câmera lenta e Chanyeol não viu outro caminho a não ser beijá-la. </p><p>Baekhyun endureceu no lugar sentindo os lábios de Chanyeol nos seus, era só um selinho, mas era confortável. </p><p>— D-desculpa, Baek…</p><p>— Eu gostei — o dançarino sorriu grande e pegou o capacete do banco, sem falar mais nada, montou na garupa e abraçou as costas do músico. </p><p>Chanyeol piscou confuso e riu antes de dar partida na moto. </p><p> </p><p>Encontraram com Sehun numa lanchonete e o jogador não parecia de bom humor. Baekhyun trocou olhares com Chanyeol antes de soltarem risadinhas culpadas.</p><p>— Desculpa a demora. — Chanyeol falou entregando as chaves para o dono.</p><p>— Desculpo não. </p><p>— Vou te pagar um sorvete e você perdoa a gente, tá? — Baekhyun disse sentando ao lado de Sehun que continuou de cara séria. </p><p>— Não e vou embora, preciso ir.</p><p>— Sehun! — O jogador foi puxado de volta para sua cadeira pelo Byun quando ameaçou ir embora. </p><p>— É sério, vocês sabem… A viagem do time é hoje, vim comer para me despedir — Sehun avisou passando o braço ao redor dos ombros de Baekhyun e o puxou para perto. </p><p>— Você fala como se fosse morar lá sendo que amanhã mesmo você volta — Chanyeol rolou os olhos. </p><p>— É, mas eu queria que vocês fossem…</p><p>— Sehun, você está mais fofo — Baekhyun disse rindo.</p><p>Chanyeol ergueu uma sobrancelha vendo os dois amigos tão próximos e soltou uma risadinha, mesmo tendo acabado de beijar Baekhyun, sabendo que nutria um interesse por ele, não conseguia ficar incomodado vendo ele junto de Sehun. </p><p>— Nós vamos assistir pela TV — Chanyeol garantiu e o olhos do Byun se iluminaram.</p><p>— Vai passar na TV? — perguntou animado e Sehun confirmou. — Uau, isso é muito legal! </p><p>— Suas apresentações não passam na TV, Baekhyun? — Sehun perguntou inclinando a cabeça para o lado, ao mesmo tempo em que Baekhyun dava de ombros sem saber responder a pergunta, Chanyeol chamava um garçom. </p><p>— Eu sei que são gravados, mas não sei se é transmitido… Acho que só por internet — respondeu.</p><p>— Vamos pedir pizza? </p><p>Os dois balançaram a cabeça positivamente para Chanyeol. </p><p>— Mas qual o horário do jogo? Eu tenho ensaio amanhã… — Baekhyun perguntou coçando a cabeça preocupado. </p><p>— Às dez da manhã.</p><p>— Acho que não vou poder ver… </p><p>— Eu vejo e te conto depois — Chanyeol brincou erguendo o polegar. — Aqui está tão cheio! Ninguém veio pegar nossos pedidos ainda- </p><p>— Eu acho que a gente tem que pedir nesse painel aqui na mesa, ó — Baekhyun apontou para a tela que nenhum deles tinham percebido.</p><p>Sehun soltou uma risada. </p><p>— Desde quando tem esse troço aqui? </p><p>Chanyeol que fez os pedidos todo afobado, achando super futurístico fazer os pedidos num painel instalado numa mesa. Sehun acabou fofocando para Baekhyun que o músico era fascinado por tecnologia desconhecida e que tudo sempre lhe parecia novo — mesmo nem sendo.</p><p>— Pizza e refrigerante, o que pedimos de sobremesa? — o músico perguntou animado.</p><p>— Eu não quero sobremesa, preciso perder peso e essa pizza já está sendo demais — Baekhyun disse apoiando a cabeça sobre os punhos sustentando uma expressão desanimada, Sehun franziu o cenho.</p><p>— Você tem um corpo ótimo, por que quer perder peso? — perguntou o jogador e Chanyeol concordou finalizando o pedido.</p><p>— Eu também sou um atleta, preciso manter a forma, ué! </p><p>— Me sinto culpado, desde que está morando comigo só come besteira — o músico disse rindo.</p><p>— Vocês só comem comidas saudáveis se o empregado aqui cozinha.</p><p>Baekhyun e Chanyeol gargalharam da fala dramática de Sehun.</p><p>— Não se preocupe, Baek! Quando eu não estiver mais tão ocupado, vamos comer comida boa e caseira, sem tanta caloria — Chanyeol assegurou. — Eu cozinho muito bem, certo, Sehun?</p><p>O jogador apenas confirmou com um balançar de cabeça. Baekhyun soltou uma risadinha por Chanyeol sempre falar de um jeito muito empolgado, principalmente, quando referia-se a si próprio e seus talentos.</p><p>— O que vão fazer no natal? — Sehun perguntou, de repente.</p><p>— Casa de papai — Chanyeol respondeu. — Prometi que não deixaria ele sozinho e acho que a noona também vai.</p><p>— Você tem uma irmã? — Baekhyun indagou curioso e o músico apenas confirmou sem muito interesse no assunto. — Wah… Eu tenho um hyung, ele mora em Londres e tem dois filhos… Eu gostaria de passar o Natal com a minha família, mas… por causa das competições, acho que não vai rolar e também eu não tenho tanto dinheiro pra ir e voltar…</p><p>— Nessa época as passagens ficam muito caras — Chanyeol comentou.</p><p>— Meus pais vão fazer um daqueles banquetes, ceia pra toda família — Sehun contou batucando a mesa, embora não tirasse os olhos de Baekhyun, mordeu os lábios um pouco ansioso. — Não quero que fique aqui sozinho, então, vem comigo, uh?</p><p>Chanyeol também olhou para o Byun esperando uma resposta. Sehun vinha de família rica e muito calorosa, não costumava levar muitos amigos para casa, com exceção de Chanyeol, então, ele ter iniciativa de chamar Baekhyun mostrava que o dançarino, realmente, estava se tornando alguém especial.</p><p>— Eu posso mesmo? </p><p>— A família dele vai amar, eles acham que ninguém suporta o Sehun — Chanyeol comentou rindo. — Ele nunca levou ninguém do time em casa!</p><p>— Eles são só colegas de trabalho, eu considero um ou outro, mas não são tão especiais pra eu, simplesmente, levar pra minha casa no Natal — o jogador disse rolando os olhos, Baekhyun sorriu tímido.</p><p>— Eu quero ir, Sehun — respondeu. — Devo levar um presente ou um prato?</p><p>Os dois mais velhos olharam para o dançarino estranhando.</p><p>— Não precisa levar nada, bobo — Sehun disse rindo sem mostrar os dentes. — Digo, pode levar uma sunga… Vou te levar para tomar um banho no rio.</p><p>— Sehun tem um rio no quintal de casa — Chanyeol disse como se não fosse nada e Baekhyun abriu a boca surpreso.</p><p>— Claro que isso é mentira, Byun. </p><p> </p><p>(...)</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>A primeira fase da competição de patinação artística havia chegado e Baekhyun sentia-se mais pronto do que nunca. Estava muito confiante em relação a sua apresentação; a música, a coreografia e sua roupa, tudo estava perfeito. Ele apenas queria ter sua família na platéia, mas, infelizmente, era algo que <em> ainda </em> não podia acontecer, embora não perdesse a fé de que, no futuro, teria todos os que amam torcendo por si. </p><p>Por enquanto, ele ficaria com Sehun e Chanyeol, Taemin — seu antigo colega de quarto — também prometeu que estaria na platéia lhe apoiando, eles tinham uma boa relação apesar de tudo. </p><p>Ainda estava nos bastidores se preparando. Duas mulheres, uma lhe pintava com uma maquiagem brilhosa e chamativa, enquanto a outra fazia um penteado um tanto lambido, mas que parecia que ia dar certo. Já tinha vestido suas roupas de baixo, algo mais apertado para não incomodar suas partes baixas por conta dos saltos e a calça, faltava apenas a blusa de tecido fino, como uma segunda pele, com detalhes em preto e branco. A peça lhe cobria inteiro, com exceção de um pedaço aberto em seu ombro direito, para dar um toque especial. </p><p>— Aquela garota, Hye-não-sei-o-que, ela queria você como parceiro, não é? </p><p>Baekhyun ergueu as sobrancelhas ao ouvir a pergunta da maquiadora, ele deu de ombros.</p><p>— Ela me ofereceu dinheiro, mas eu não tenho interesse em dançar com alguém, gosto de fazer sozinho — respondeu sincero e a moça riu. </p><p>— Está feito. </p><p>O patinador viu seu reflexo no espelho e sorriu satisfeito, a outra mulher também já tinha terminado seu cabelo e agora ele estava com um topete cheio de pedrinhas enfeitando. Estava bonito. </p><p>— Esse iluminador vai chamar a atenção nas câmeras — A cabeleireira comentou.</p><p>Baekhyun levantou da cadeira e buscou sua blusa, vestiu com a ajuda das duas e logo estava pronto. Logo seria sua vez, então, dedicou-se em calçar seus patins especiais de competição, todo preto combinando com suas roupas. Vestiu o casaco grande e saiu do camarim, iria encontrar com Sehun e Chanyeol antes do evento começar. </p><p>Queria mesmo cumprimentar Sehun de forma adequada, desde que o time no qual ele jogava havia ganhado o jogo. Fazia quase uma semana desde o jogo, mas tudo foi muito corrido e Sehun nem pisou na casa deles no decorrer dos dias. </p><p>Encontrou com o dois em um dos corredores, onde não tinha muita gente, e só de vê-los sentiu-se ainda mais animado. Chanyeol foi o primeiro a abraçá-lo. </p><p>— Olha, você fica muito alto com esse troço nos pés — O músico comentou comparando sua altura e a de Baekhyun. — Sehun passa de mim quando está de patins. Eu devia experimentar isso um dia.</p><p>— Se você não fosse um cagão — O jogador debochou empurrando o Park para longe.</p><p>— O que eu posso fazer se cair no gelo é tão assustador?!</p><p>Sehun ignorou as reclamações do outro para abraçar Baekhyun que parecia esperar por aquilo.</p><p>— Você ganhou o jogo, parabéns. Eu queria te parabenizar pessoalmente! </p><p>O jogador riu e tocou a bochecha do Byun com cuidado.</p><p>— Você tá parecendo um desfile de Carnaval — disse. Baekhyun franziu o cenho antes de rir.</p><p>— Que comparação estranha...</p><p>— Baek, não caia, pelo amor de Deus! — Chanyeol juntou as mãos e disse dramático: — Não sei como o que será de nós se você tiver um traumatismo craniano-</p><p>— Cala a boca, Park! Quantos anos você tem? — Sehun o repreendeu mesmo que estivesse rindo. Puxou a mão de Chanyeol e a segurou. — Vamos ficar de olho em você lá em cima, Baekhyun. </p><p>— Obrigado, gente. É muito importante pra mim ter vocês aqui!</p><p>— Boa sorte! — Chanyeol acenou alegre. </p><p>Baekhyun estava pronto para sua performance.</p><p> </p><p>(...)</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Sehun e Chanyeol olhavam com atenção cada apresentação, encantados com os patinadores, assim como os outros na plateia. Era mesmo emocionante ver os tiros e saltos e toda aquela coisa hipnotizante. Eles ficaram animados quando Baekhyun entrou na pista de gelo e cumprimentou a todos.</p><p>Ele estava deslumbrante. </p><p>Chanyeol apertou o pulso de Sehun, receoso de pensar que Baekhyun poderia cair e o jogador apenas riu da cara apavorada dele.</p><p>— Relaxa, ele não vai cair — disse.</p><p>O músico não deu a mínima e, logo depois, Baekhyun iniciou sua apresentação. </p><p>Os dois amigos ficavam de boca aberta vendo-o girar e pular, erguer a perna como se não fosse nada e então, pular novamente. De fato, os saltos eram incríveis e os mais importantes na competição, eles não sabiam os nomes, mas o Byun havia explicado que eram cinco obrigatórios e que, se quisesse ganhar ou ficar numa boa posição, precisava executá-los perfeitamente.</p><p>Caminhando para o fim da performance, Baekhyun deslizou pelo gelo com velocidade antes de realizar o último salto e finalizar sua apresentação do programa curto. A plateia foi ao delírio quando o patinador parou no meio da pista sem ter errado nenhuma parte da coreografia e nem os saltos.</p><p>O Byun tentava recuperar o fôlego enquanto cumprimentava a plateia, estava extasiado, sua ficha ainda não tinha caído. Conseguiu mesmo fazer tudo corretamente. Ele saiu da pista ainda sendo ovacionado e abraçou seu treinador que também segurava as proteções de seus patins.</p><p>— Você foi muito bem, eu estou muito orgulhoso!</p><p>Baekhyun sorriu grande e recebeu uma garrafa d'água, sentou-se no sofá perto dali junto com o treinador para ver a apuração dos jurados. </p><p>— … Sendo assim, Baekhyun assume o primeiro lugar! </p><p>Ele não podia acreditar que aquilo estava acontecendo, era muito importante. Depois daquilo, precisava apenas manter-se naquela posição, considerando que ainda faltava um último participante. </p><p>— Vai dar tudo certo! — seu treinador disse lhe confortando.</p><p> </p><p>— E agora? O Baekhyun ganhou? </p><p>Sehun rolou os olhos sem paciência que teria que explicar uma dinâmica tão simples para Chanyeol. Eles ainda estavam na arquibancada e o último candidato tinha acabado de finalizar seu programa. </p><p>— Você não viu que o último foi agora? Espere o resultado deles e vamos saber se o Byun ganhou — respondeu dando um empurrãozinho no músico.</p><p>Eles se entreolharam conforme as notas estavam sendo divulgadas e suspeitaram juntos com o resultado final que indicava que Baekhyun havia ficado em segundo lugar. </p><p>— Foi por muito pouco — Chanyeol resmungou. — A gente devia fazer um escândalo… </p><p>Sehun riu tomando o pote de pipoca do colo do amigo e já levantando para ir buscar o patinador nos bastidores. </p><p>— Não se faz escândalo por 2 pontos de diferença e, pensa no lado bom, ele vai para a segunda fase — o jogador explicou. </p><p>Eles seguiram passando pela multidão e tiveram, outra vez, que mostrar o passe para ir ver Baekhyun, já que estavam como acompanhantes. Encontraram o baixinho no corredor perto do camarim junto com outros colegas, estavam tirando fotos. </p><p>Ficaram juntos no canto esperando o amigo, que já havia notado a presença deles. </p><p>— Baekhyun tem ar de celebridade, não é? — Chanyeol murmurou abraçando o próprio corpo por estar com um pouco de frio. Sehun concordou movendo a cabeça.</p><p>— Ele é bonito e simpático, atrai as pessoas.</p><p>O Park deu uma olhadela no amigo antes de soltar uma risadinha para provocá-lo. </p><p>— Atrai, né? </p><p>Sehun lhe olhou de cenho franzido.</p><p>— Certeza que ele tem vários fã clubes e várias menininhas apaixonadas por ele — continuou Chanyeol e Sehun cruzou os braços.</p><p>— Onde você quer chegar? — perguntou.</p><p>— Em lugar nenhum… — o músico deu de ombros e riu. — Naquele dia, antes de sua viagem, nós nos beijamos. Foi só um selinho bobo, mas… foi legal.</p><p>Sehun ergueu uma sobrancelha e, então, analisou o amigo com um olhar curioso.</p><p>— Por que não me contou antes?</p><p>— Tô contando agora, não faz diferença.</p><p>— E… </p><p>— O quê? — Chanyeol desviou os olhos para Baekhyun, que ainda tirava fotos.</p><p>— Você gosta dele? — Sehun perguntou de uma vez e o músico jogou a cabeça para trás encostando na parede.</p><p>— Gosto dele como gosto de você.</p><p>Sehun umedeceu os lábios e encarou os olhos de Chanyeol, permanecendo calado sem ter muito o que dizer. Então, o músico decidiu perguntar:</p><p>— Tá com ciúmes?</p><p>O jogador riu.</p><p>— Sim… </p><p>Chanyeol arregalou os olhos.</p><p>— Eu queria ter visto — completou o Oh e o músico riu discretamente entendendo tudo o que o amigo quis dizer. </p><p>Eles se olharam uma última vez antes de serem recebidos por Baekhyun que sorria radiante.</p><p>— O que acharam da minha apresentação? — Ele perguntou segurando a manga do casaco dos dois amigos, um de cada lado. </p><p>— Você estava ótimo! — Chanyeol respondeu sorrindo e puxou o baixinho para um abraço apertado. — Sehun até chorou! </p><p>Baekhyun deu uma olhadinha marota para Sehun, mas ele lhe encarava entediado.</p><p>— Ele está mentindo — respondeu o jogador. O Byun soltou uma risadinha e estranhou quando Sehun abriu os braços em sua direção.</p><p>— Você… Quer que eu te abrace, Sehun? </p><p>— Você tem cinco segundos antes que- </p><p>Nem foi preciso terminar a frase e o patinador já estava com a cabeça apoiada no ombro do jogador, todo manhoso, completamente, emocionado de estar abraçando o outro.</p><p>— Aproveita que você só vai receber outro desse quando ganhar as olimpíadas — Chanyeol brincou.</p><p>Baekhyun se afastou de Sehun rindo.</p><p>— Isso vai demorar um pouco, mas vai acontecer, ou não me chamo Baekhyun! — o patinador disse sorrindo confiante, os dois amigos riram.</p><p>— Você vai voltar com a gente? </p><p>— Acho que não, vamos sair para comemorar, eu e a equipe… — o Byun murmurou coçando a nuca. — Mas amanhã eu vou estar em casa e a gente pode almoçar juntos…</p><p>— O próximo jogo é depois de amanhã, então… amanhã eu viajo — Sehun explicou sentindo-se muito mal por rejeitar o amigo.</p><p>— Ah…</p><p>— Não faça essa cara, lembra que final de semana é Natal e vamos ficar juntos — o jogador respondeu tentando parecer alheio. — E também, Chanyeol vai estar com você amanhã e depois, vocês vão poder ver o jogo juntos!</p><p>Chanyeol abraçou o Byun de lado tentando deixá-lo animado e o patinador moveu a cabeça positivamente entendendo a situação. </p><p>— A gente não vai te deixar sozinho… </p><p>Baekhyun abriu a boca sem saber o que dizer. Os amigos, muito provavelmente, haviam percebido que estava desanimado por estar tão longe da família. Na verdade, ele não via os pais há muito tempo, mesmo assim, quando chegava o Natal, era estranho e acabava por sentir-se só. </p><p>— Hyung!! </p><p>Os três olharam para trás e Baekhyun riu vendo Taemin com um buquê enorme de flores.</p><p>— Você não ganhou, mas eu ainda te amo! — o garoto gritou e o Byun riu ainda mais alto. — Fighting! </p><p>Sehun trocou olhares com Chanyeol, estranhando aquele garoto escandaloso que abraçava Baekhyun animado, deram de ombros desistindo de tentar entender aquela relação e deixaram o local.</p><p> </p><p>(...)</p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun abriu a porta do apartamento com cuidado, preocupado em não ser barulhento, considerando que eram duas da madrugada e Chanyeol, muito provavelmente, estava dormindo. Após fechar a porta atrás de si, o patinador franziu o cenho ao ver que a luz do corredorzinho que levava aos quartos estava acesa, assim como a do quarto do músico. Quando Baekhyun deu um passo, congelou de susto ao ouvir um grito de Chanyeol.</p><p>Não era um grito "normal"; e levando em conta os barulhos seguintes, ele estava fazendo sexo mesmo, nem ligando se alguém iria escutar ou não. </p><p>O Byun apertou os lábios e deixou a mochila no sofá, caminhou com cuidado até ficar atrás da porta entreaberta, aquilo realmente estava acontecendo e ele sabia quem estava com Chanyeol. Arrepiou-se por inteiro e, quase instantaneamente, sentiu seu próprio pênis reagir ao estímulo auditivo. </p><p>Os dois, com certeza, não imaginavam que Baekhyun fosse voltar tão cedo — mesmo sendo tarde da noite —, então, decidiram se divertir sem qualquer preocupação, com porta aberta e sons altos. Na verdade, o Byun até planejava ficar por mais tempo, já que seus amigos estavam trocando de bares nas ruas, mas ele não quis ficar bêbado e decidiu voltar para casa. </p><p>Sentia que tinha sido sua melhor decisão. E sabia que Sehun e Chanyeol costumavam fazer esse tipo de coisa, mas nunca tinham sido tão óbvios, claro que por não saberem que ele estava em casa; só de imaginar a situação, Baekhyun sentia-se mais excitado.</p><p>Por pura curiosidade, ele espiou pelo vão da porta e seus olhos cresceram ao ver Chanyeol de quatro para Sehun, sem vergonha de estar apenas com a bunda para cima recebendo as investidas — um tanto violentas — do jogador. Baekhyun sentiu o ar lhe faltar e a boca salivar. Seu colega de apartamento estava apenas com uma camisa, esta que estava toda afastada e fazia com que as costas dele ficassem expostas, enquanto que Sehun estava totalmente nu. </p><p>O patinador achava que nunca tinha sentido tanta sede na vida porque sua boca salivava como se precisasse de água. Era muito novo aquela excitação.</p><p>Ele não era nenhum inexperiente, mas nunca tinha estado numa situação onde sentia-se atraído de forma sexual tão forte por duas pessoas ao mesmo tempo. </p><p>Afastou-se um pouco da porta, achando que estava sendo enxerido por ficar espiando e encostou-se na parede tentando regular a respiração. Olhou para baixo e nem ficou surpreso ao ver seu pau já duro. O que ele não viu foi a porta abrindo, ela abria para dentro, então, não tinha para onde fugir, estava justo na frente. Foi Chanyeol que percebeu sua presença, ele riu sem desviar os olhos de si. </p><p>Uma expressão de espanto lhe tomou o rosto e ele não soube como reagir, só sabia que estava ali, vendo seus amigos transando e de pau duro. </p><p>Sehun ainda não tinha visto, abriu os olhos ao sentir Chanyeol se movimentando ao erguer o tronco. Deslizou sua destra pelas costas suadas do Park até alcançar os cabelos da nuca e segurar com força, foi quando inclinou-se mais para frente e viu a porta, agora, totalmente aberta e Baekhyun paralisado na parede. </p><p>O jogador desacelerou seus movimentos enquanto analisava o Byun de cima à baixo, ele ainda estava com um casaco e calças jeans, mas dava para ver o volume no meio de suas pernas. Acabou soltando uma risadinha antes de puxar os cabelos de Chanyeol com força, fazendo-o erguer o corpo até que ficasse sobre os joelhos para que Baekhyun visse a ereção do músico. </p><p>O Byun engoliu em seco e piscou sem desviar o olhar dos dois na cama, pensou que, se ficasse mais excitado, desmaiaria. Era possível? </p><p>Chanyeol jogou a mão para trás e deu tapinhas na perna de Sehun, como um pedido para que parasse o que estava fazendo. Quando viu-se naquela situação, quando a porta abriu, Baekhyun pensava que seria expulso dali sem cerimônias, mas ver os dois parando o sexo para lhe olhar, com aqueles sorrisos sugestivos, ele sabia que estava tudo bem. </p><p>— E-eu… — o patinador acabou gaguejando e sentiu um idiota por aquilo. </p><p>— Você quer vir aqui, Baek? </p><p>Ele arregalou os olhos, novamente, surpreso. O convite foi feito por Chanyeol e Sehun parecia totalmente de acordo. </p><p>Baekhyun olhou para os lados, mesmo estando sozinho no corredor e respirou fundo voltando a encarar os dois amigos que ainda estavam na cama lhe esperando — Sehun sequer tinha se separado de Chanyeol. Tomado por uma coragem misturado a curiosidade, o Byun caminhou para dentro do quarto e fechou a porta atrás de si. </p><p>Sehun sorriu bonito para o patinador, mostrando que estava feliz pela decisão dele, retirou-se de dentro do músico e foi até o encontro de Baekhyun, para "buscá-lo". Assim que ficou de frente para o mais novo, passou a mão pelos cabelos úmidos dele — ainda estava nevando lá fora quando o Byun voltou para casa — e acariciou-lhe a nuca. </p><p>— Você bebeu? — perguntou Sehun.</p><p>Baekhyun piscou olhando para o rosto corado do jogador e balançou a cabeça positivamente.</p><p> — Mas eu não estou bêbado — o mais baixo garantiu. — Estou ciente da minha vontade, não se preocupe. </p><p>Sehun virou-se para ver Chanyeol que sorria fofo ao ouvir as palavras do Byun, voltou a olhar nos olhos de Baekhyun logo depois. </p><p>— Tudo bem… — o jogador murmurou inclinando-se para alcançar a parte exposta do pescoço de Baekhyun e, enquanto distribuía alguns beijos ali, usava suas mãos para tirar o casaco grande que ele usava. — Chanyeol, vem cá! </p><p>Baekhyun deixou a cabeça pender para o lado e, assim, pôde ver o músico se aproximando e lhe beijando sem cerimônias. Seu pênis pulsava preso em suas calças ao sentir a língua do Park tocar a sua, ergueu sua destra para puxá-lo mais contra si. Sentia-se perdido entre os beijos de Sehun em seu pescoço e a língua de Chanyeol. </p><p>Eles deram um tempo no beijo quando Sehun puxou a camisa do patinador para cima e a jogou junto com o casaco, os dois amigos mais velhos encararam o abdômen malhado de Baekhyun e se entreolharam.</p><p>— Você parece que foi esculpido — Sehun disse rindo. </p><p>— Por isso você queria me ver usando collant? — Baekhyun perguntou erguendo uma sobrancelha e usando um tom bem sugestivo. Ele não esperou resposta do mais alto e ignorou a mão de Chanyeol em sua cintura, ergueu os pés até chegar à boca de Sehun e, finalmente, beijá-lo.</p><p>O músico soltou uma risada por ver o <em> quase </em> desespero de Baekhyun em beijar o jogador e, sem interromper os dois, deslizou as mãos até o zíper da calça jeans que o Byun usava e, assim que aberta, a puxou para baixo, ajoelhando-se junto. O Park sorriu ouvindo os estalos do beijo dos dois amigos e admirou os dedos avermelhados de Sehun apertando a cintura de Baekhyun. </p><p>Ver os dois juntos era absurdamente prazeroso e fazia-lhe pingar de desejo. </p><p>Naquela posição em que estava, Chanyeol buscou pelo pênis, já bem duro, do patinador e começou a masturbá-lo, aproveitou e pegou o de Sehun também; já estava ali embaixo mesmo, não é?</p><p>O jogador afastou Baekhyun de si apenas para ver Chanyeol punhetando os dois e salivou, olhou novamente para o baixinho que estava hipnotizado pelos olhos redondos do Park e sorriu. Com delicadeza, tirou a mão do músico de seu pau e foi até a escrivaninha do quarto para pegar um tubo lubrificante, voltou já se ajoelhando, como Chanyeol, mas ficando atrás de Baekhyun. </p><p>— Tá tudo bem se eu te tocar aqui, Baekhyun? — perguntou tocando as coxas do patinador com carinho. </p><p>O Byun moveu a cabeça positivamente diversas vezes antes de murmurar um "sim" sofrido, não conseguia reagir muito bem à pergunta de Sehun enquanto sentia a língua molhada de Chanyeol na cabeça de seu pau. </p><p>O músico se divertia chupando Baekhyun porque ele se tremia todo sensível, afastou-se por um instante para provocar Sehun que não fazia nada, apenas encarava o traseiro do Byun.</p><p>— Vai comer ou vai ficar olhando? </p><p>Baekhyun soltou uma risada alta ao ouvir Chanyeol e deu uma olhada para trás para ver Sehun mostrando o dedo do meio para o amigo. </p><p>— O que eu posso fazer, cara? — Sehun murmurou abanando a cabeça, segurou os quadris do Byun apenas para virá-lo e mostrá-lo a Chanyeol. — Olha isso… </p><p>O patinador voltou a rir dos dois. Não conseguia nem ficar muito surpreso deles agirem daquela forma, num momento daqueles. Para provocá-los, abriu um pouco as pernas, sem empinar a bunda, já que — sem se gabar — não precisava fazer isso. Ele tinha o corpo todo malhado e duro, as pernas roliças e bumbum grande, bem redondinho, tudo resultado de anos de balé. </p><p>— A gente devia tirar uma- </p><p>— Ei, eu ainda tô aqui — Baekhyun interrompeu Chanyeol querendo que a atenção dos dois voltassem as intenções anteriores que eram lhe dar prazer. </p><p>Sehun sorriu antes de espalmar as duas mãos nas nádegas do patinador e balançar as bandas daquela bunda boa, sua boca salivou de vontade de provar aquela carne toda e ele torcia para que o Byun lhe deixasse tomar aquele <em> mundo </em> para si. </p><p>Baekhyun balançava a perna, mesmo sem perceber, enquanto sentia o Oh apertar suas nádegas com uma certa força — não que não gostasse —, mas o que estava lhe fazendo ir à loucura era Chanyeol engolindo seu pênis como se fosse a coisa mais gostosa do mundo. A boca molhada do Park lhe guardava todo, sem qualquer dificuldade, mesmo seu pênis sendo um pouco acima da média. Ele também chupava suas bolas e lhe punhetava com maestria; sensível como estava, Sehun nem havia começado a lhe preparar e ele já tinha atingido o orgasmo na boca de Chanyeol. </p><p>— Ahhh… Caralho… — Baekhyun ofegou cambaleando um pouco, suas pernas não falharam porque Sehun lhe segurava. Ele observou Chanyeol ir cuspir seu sêmen no lixeiro ao lado da cama e depois se deitar na cama.</p><p>O patinador deu uma olhada para trás e segurou a mão direita de Sehun que apertava sua coxa esquerda. </p><p>— Eu quero comer o Chanyeol… </p><p>Sehun ergueu as sobrancelhas e deu uma olhada no Park que sorria depois do pedido do patinador, eles riram. O jogador levantou e deu um selinho em Baekhyun, sem tirar a mão da bunda do mais baixo um minuto sequer, ele o empurrou devagar até a cama. </p><p>Baekhyun pescou um pacote de preservativo na mesinha de cabeceira perto da cama, depois de abrir o produto e vestir, Sehun despejou um pouco de lubrificante em seus dedos para ajudá-lo a molhar mais um pouco seu pênis. Ele nem estava duro ainda, então, usou os dedos molhados para estimular Chanyeol mais um pouco.</p><p>O músico estava deitado como tronco levantado, sustentando-se pelos cotovelos, e as pernas totalmente abertas. Baekhyun achou que a imagem era realmente satisfatória. O baixinho nem avisou, simplesmente, enfiou dois dedos no buraco molhado de Chanyeol e, ao mesmo tempo, sentiu Sehun lhe penetrar com um dígito. Seu corpo se arrepiou por inteiro ao sentir aquilo gelado em um lugar tão sensível. </p><p>Sehun lhe mordeu na nuca e chupou o lóbulo de sua orelha enquanto metia em sua entrada com cuidado, cuidado esse que Baekhyun não tinha com o Park à sua frente. O músico mantinha a boca aberta ofegante gostando da intensidade em que Baekhyun lhe dedava e tocava com muito cuidado a cabeça do próprio pênis para endurecê-lo logo. </p><p>— Baek, se você quiser já pode colocar… — Chanyeol disse. — De qualquer forma, Sehun já esteve aqui mesmo… </p><p>O Byun sorriu e puxou as pernas de Chanyeol com força para que ficasse um pouco para fora do colchão e a cama dele era alta, então não era desconfortável. Ele segurou seu pau e direcionou à entrada do Park, gemeu arrastado enquanto metia-se ali dentro e prolongou seu gemido ao sentir Sehun adicionar mais um dedo em si. </p><p>Enquanto Baekhyun dedicava-se em investir seus quadris contra o traseiro magro de Chanyeol, Sehun mantinha os dedos quietos e deixava o patinador se movimentar sozinho. Ele era apertado e quentinho, não imaginava como estava sendo difícil para Sehun segurar-se para não entrar nele duma vez. </p><p>— Pode vir com força, Baekhyun! — Chanyeol exigiu.</p><p>— Acho que, se você descer e ficar de costas, vai ficar mais fácil de fazer isso e o Sehun para de enrolar também — o Byun riu saindo do Park que fez como tinha dito. </p><p>— Eu estava deixando mais fácil, mas já que você quer agora… </p><p>Sehun tirou os dedos de Baekhyun com rapidez e ainda deixou um tapa estalado na bunda branca dele, pegou um preservativo e vestiu. Enquanto lubrificava seu pênis, voltou a observar a transa dos amigos. Baekhyun realmente era bom com os quadris e ver Chanyeol gemendo manhoso, alto como sempre, era muito agradável aos seus ouvidos. </p><p>— Rápido, Baek! Mete mais rápido, eu- Ahh…</p><p>Sehun arqueou uma sobrancelha vendo o amigo gozar sem quase nenhum esforço, Baekhyun até soltou uma risadinha ao vê-lo cair na cama. </p><p>— Eu tô bem! Eu… pode continuar, Baek… — Chanyeol murmurou risonho voltando a posição de antes.</p><p>— Tem certeza? — O patinador perguntou preocupado.</p><p>— Não… Calma! </p><p>Sehun abanou a cabeça rindo e foi até Baekhyun, empurrou o baixinho na direção de Chanyeol e ergueu sua perna direita.</p><p>— Se me permite — cochichou para Baekhyun que apenas riu e assentiu. </p><p>Chanyeol sentou na cama, de frente para o Byun, ainda com o corpo sensível pelo orgasmo recente e aproveitou para beijar o baixinho que ia se acostumando com o tamanho de Sehun entrando em si. Baekhyun gemia contra a língua de Chanyeol e afastou-se apenas para murmurar coisas, totalmente, desconexas em voz alta.</p><p>Sehun riu antes de soltar a perna de Baekhyun e empurrá-lo mais contra a cama, pegando na cintura dele com firmeza e metendo na bunda dele com força. O patinador nem conseguia raciocinar direito, mas sabia que Chanyeol tinha puxado a camisinha que vestia e agora lhe masturbava mesmo estando em uma posição ruim para aquilo. </p><p>Os olhos do baixinho até reviraram-se de prazer, ele parecia amar a violência de Sehun e usava uma mão desocupada para arranhar os quadris do jogador. Sem avisar, Baekhyun subiu na cama e empurrou Chanyeol para o lado, para ajustar sua posição. O Park riu da ação do patinador. </p><p>— Sobe aqui, Sehun, e pode maltratar a minha bunda, por favor! — o Byun implorou jogando a cabeça no colchão e deixando o quadril todo empinado na direção do mais velho que riu. </p><p>Sehun subiu na cama e fez exatamente como o mais novo queria, de joelhos, voltou a penetrar seu pau nele e aproveitou para dar uns tapas nas nádegas e quadris. Chanyeol estava do lado deles, bebendo água como se nada estivesse acontecendo, olhava tudo atentamente e tocava o próprio pênis que estava endurecendo novamente, deixaria Baekhyun aproveitar mais um pouco antes de pedir para que ele lhe chupasse porque também merecia.</p><p>Gostava de ver como o Byun era um grande safado naqueles momentos, só não tinha passado pela sua cabeça que ele gostava de apanhar também porque cada tapa que Sehun lhe dava era um grito de prazer.</p><p>— Puta que pariu…— foi, mais ou menos, o que Chanyeol entendeu de Baekhyun, considerando a cara enterrada no colchão, seguido de: —, isso é muito gostoso! </p><p>— Acho que é a primeira vez que vejo o Baek falando palavrões — o músico fez uma observação e os dois riram. </p><p>Minutos depois, Sehun gozou, trocando olhares com Chanyeol e puxando os cabelos de Baekhyun sem dó. Os dois gemeram alto e arrastado, caindo juntos na cama, mesmo que o Byun ainda não tivesse atingido o segundo orgasmo. </p><p>— Byun, você tem muita energia pra quem acabou de sair de uma competição de patinação — Sehun murmurou penteando os cabelos para trás e ainda regulando a respiração.</p><p>— Eu só preciso de mais um pouco, só um pouco — Baekhyun sentou na cama sobre as coxas e fez os outros rirem de sua cara toda marcada, o pênis ainda durinho balançando. </p><p>— Me chupa e eu retribuo — Chanyeol disse, de repente, deitando ao lado de Sehun.</p><p>O jogador abriu a boca surpreso e sentou. A cena de Baekhyun sorrindo enquanto se posicionava em cima do Park podia lhe deixar excitado de novo.</p><p>— Hoje é o melhor dia da minha vida! — anunciou o Oh. </p><p>O Byun sabia que estava mais sensível que Chanyeol e que gozaria antes, então, quis se dedicar. Ele não se considerava bom em fazer oral, mas achava que também não era tão ruim, então, faria o Park gozar com muito esforço. </p><p>Ele lambeu e beijou a cabeça avermelhada do pau de Chanyeol, massageou as bolas e mordeu as coxas dele, sentia-se ainda mais excitado porque Sehun olhava os dois de perto. Por algum motivo, queria impressionar o mais velho. </p><p>Baekhyun encarou de volta os olhos do jogador e depois engoliu o que conseguia do pênis duro de Chanyeol, diversas vezes, sem deixar de masturbá-lo, às vezes, afastava o rosto completamente para gemer e mexer os quadris na direção da boca do músico, esquecendo o que estava fazendo e foi em um desses momentos que chegou ao segundo orgasmo, que foi mais demorado que o outro.</p><p>Enquanto se recuperava, tremendo todo em cima do Park, Baekhyun ainda movimentava a mão na ereção à sua frente e Sehun achou uma graça como o patinador simplesmente ficou sonolento. Ele se aproximou e inclinou-se até acalmar a bochecha do Byun e deixar um beijinho ali, depois sua boca foi em direção ao pau de Chanyeol que não seria ignorado.</p><p>Baekhyun sorriu fofo e fechou os olhos, querendo descansar por um instante, mas acabou acordando já com o quarto todo claro e com seu corpo totalmente limpo, ao seu lado direito estava Chanyeol com a cabeça em seu ombro e no esquerdo Sehun, abraçando sua barriga. </p><p>Ele piscou os olhos ainda um pouco confuso, não sentia que havia dormido, tinha apenas a sensação que fechou e abriu os olhos. Ainda estava muito cansado e desconfortável com os dois em cima de si. Engoliu em seco antes de chamar por Sehun que prontamente levantou, um pouco atordoado.</p><p>— Bom dia? Eu… Que horas? Eu- </p><p>Baekhyun nem conseguiu responder, Sehun já havia pulado da cama e o barulho acordou Chanyeol.</p><p>— Preciso viajar! </p><p>Chanyeol deu uma olhada em Baekhyun e voltou a abraçá-lo ignorando Sehun total. </p><p>— Ei, Park! Levanta e me faz algo pra comer, vai! — Sehun deu a volta na cama para puxar Chanyeol. Baekhyun se segurou no lençol como podia já que começou a ser puxado junto.</p><p>— Não quero!</p><p>— Vai, cara — o jogador pediu arrastado.</p><p>— Toma um banho e eu faço, Sehun — Baekhyun disse e os dois lhe olharam.</p><p>— Beleza, vou fazer — Chanyeol respondeu de imediato levantando da cama e o patinador sentiu-se rapidamente ofendido. Sehun soltou uma risadinha e mexeu nos cabelos assanhados do Byun.</p><p>— Você tá bem, né? Ainda se lembra de tudo? </p><p>Baekhyun suspirou e sorriu, confirmando com a cabeça.</p><p>— Eu apaguei, não é? </p><p>— Sim, foi difícil te tirar de cima do Park, coitado!</p><p>O Byun cerrou os olhos antes de jogar um travesseiro no Oh que correu para fora do quarto. Ele voltou a deitar na cama e esticou o corpo, sentindo-se tranquilo e satisfeito. A noite anterior havia sido incrível e ele não negaria uma segunda vez. Novamente, contra sua vontade, o patinador acabou caindo no sono no meio daquela cama bagunçada e quando Chanyeol voltou para chamá-lo para comer, decidiu apenas deixá-lo dormir, mesmo assim, Sehun não conseguiu sair sem se despedir do Byun com um cheirinho no pescoço macio do baixinho.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>